Storybook Ending
by J Bear
Summary: *Updated Ch.13* A story about a place, a story about a time, a story... about.... mac and harm. :)
1. Hello stranger

Disclaimer: Despite popular belief, sadly, I don't own JAG, nor will I ever own JAG… yeah, if I had what? A billion dollars? It's owned by DPB and CBS people. 

Author: J Bear

A/N: Yes yes, I know, I have got another…. 2 running stories… in running…. But ideas keep popping into my head. Yes, I will finish my Situations story regarding Mac and a certain petty officer's… well… yes…. And my Chaos Theory. Just HANG ON man. Okay… here we go.

Lt. Col. Mackenzie's Apartment  
2100

It's been running through her head over and over again. A string of what ifs and maybes. Things were so simple, yet so complicated. All Sarah Mackenzie needed to do was to tell her partner that she was in love with him. Simple. Not so simple. _It would help if I wasn't such a coward when I came to these things. She scolded herself. __This would make a good story one day. Harm and __I.__ Then it came to her, a story, slightly changed, with the outcome that she wanted. And she ran to her computer and began typing…_

*** 

He placed his coffee down on the table outside of the café and lounged in the chair. It was a beautiful spring morning; the skies were blue with a small amount of clouds, the air was tinted with the fresh scent of rain, runners waved as they ran by. He smiled to himself, thankful for the anonymity that this little town brought. He looked around again and this time, a young woman caught his eye. 

She was beautiful in her mid-twenties he guessed, one hand holding a large coffee and the other paper bags, no doubt filled with women's clothes and accessories. He smiled wryly to himself. Her khakis and T-shirt was form fitting, her hair blew back from the light breeze. 

He leaned back to see more of her as she got to her car, a corvette. Cocking his head, he realized that she was having a problem of opening her car door, he quickly took a swig of his coffee and went over to her.

"Hello." He said to her.

"Hi…" She replied looking suspiciously at him. He was handsome, no doubt about it, probably don't have much problem with women. His short jet black hair was slicked back and in his hand was a pair of black sunglasses. His eyes were the ones that caught her off guard. They were blue with a tint of grey, they held so much expression in them she could see. 

"Need some help?" He asked her

"Um…"

"Promise won't steal anything." He flashed a grin. 

"Well… I can't seem to get the door open."

"I know, I saw that you were having some trouble with it."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Here, pass me the keys, let me open it for you."

Hesitantly, she handed him the keys and he opened the door and held it open for her so she could put her things in her 'vette. 

"Thank you" She said.

"Not a problem."

She smiled at the gentleman that helped her and drove off. 

Before she left, he managed to catch a glimpse of a piece of paper sitting on the passenger seat:

CAPT. SARAH MACKENZIE  
UNITED STATES MARINE CORP  
ID: 2605-WE68-56B9

It was her parking permit.

+++

Kinda short, I know, Ch 2. Coming soon…. PROMISE! 

Review Pls. Tank you.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: See Ch1

Author: J Bear

A/N: Second Chap… whoo hoo. I hate school. Just for the sake of the story, she's using names from the real life people that she knows….

"Fancy meeting you here again." He said at the same café

Looking up from her novel, Sarah Mackenzie glanced at the man who came to her aide three days ago. "Well… Hello again."

"May I?" He pointed to the empty chair.

"Of course. Please, have a seat."

"Let me buy you a coffee. I haven't taken the liberty of introducing myself. Harmon Rabb Jr. My friends call me Harm." He extended a hand which she took and shook.

"Sarah Mackenzie. Friends call me Mac."

"You're a foreigner Mac. What brings you to town?"

"How'd you know that I was a foreigner?"

"Just the way you look and act. It's quite different from the locals."

"I'm here on… business."

"Oh? Well so am I."

"You're from out of town too?"

"Yes but not as out as you'd think I would be. I live in the same country, but came here for a little business and a lot of relaxation."

"It's peaceful here isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Listen, there's this place not far from here that is even more peaceful and beautiful. Care to go?"

"Maybe another day. Right now I've gotta head back to bas- business."

"All right, your loss."

"Haha. Thank you for the coffee."

"You're quite welcome."

"Bye now." He waved to her "It was nice to see you again."

"Same here. Good bye." She smiled and went out the door.

+++

"We've gotta stop bumping into each other like this." Mac said in surprise when she found herself face to face with the same man, Harmon Rabb.

"I know. Where are you heading?" He laughed as he walked along side her.

"The Farmer's Market down the road. You?"

"Same. Gotta buy some fresh foods. I'm running out."

"I thought you were an outsider."

"I am, but I have a summer home here."

"Ah… I see."

They walked together to the market and talked. They talked about everything from politics to movies and found that they had a whole lot in common. Mac was starting to like the guy more and more. Harm found himself stealing glances at her, the mystery woman he never intended on meeting and found himself attracted to her, which was sort of odd for him for he had never been attracted to a woman like this before.

"— so she goes to him 'That was a bull stupid!'" Mac was telling him of Chloe, her little sister and the farm hand who knew nothing of milking cows. He chuckled at her story and picked up an apple to examine from the farmer's market stand. Meeting his satisfaction, he took half a dozen into a reusable cloth bag and paid for them. Mac marvelled at the small hand made treasures these local people have made and bought one with a hand painted horse with her sister in mind. 

"Do you like vegetarian lasagne?" Harm suddenly asked her when he reached the vegetable stand. 

"I like anything. Why?"

"Well… How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't want to be a burden Harm. I really shouldn't." She replied

"No, it won't be a burden. I've been eating alone these past three days and some company would do me good. Might as well be my new friend." He smiled at her. Mac was growing to like that smile. _Don't get too attached. She scolded herself._

"Alright then."

"Great. Here's the address. Be there by around 7. I hope you like apple pie too." He lifted up the bag of apples he bought. "It'll be nice. I'm a good cook… I think."

"Well, I'll have to see for myself wouldn't I?"

+++

Another short one… yay. Review pls. Next Ch. The dinner. You'll see where I'm going with this soon! J


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: As usual see Ch 1.

Author: J Bear

A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far.

_Great, everything's set. _Harm thought to himself. _Plates… good… Flowers… good… lasagne… good… _He had never been so nervous and anxious in his life. Rabb probably went over the same list of 'things-to-do' about a hundred times. Then he would look over to the door or out the window to see if she was there yet.

Harm looked at his watch. 6:45. 15 minutes to go. Great. _Now what am I suppose to do? _

Taking a deep breath, he went over to the study and opened the leather bound notebook and jotted down some ideas down for future references and looked over his schedule. _Okay… meeting at the consulate next week at 0900, Monday. Parliament speech… 1300… _Then the doorbell rang.

Mac knew she was early. She looked around taking in her surroundings. It was truly beautiful. A quaint cottage by the sea. The water was sparkling from the setting sun's reflection. A gentle breeze blew by, and the door opens to reveal a Harmon Rabb Jr., clad in a blue shirt and black dress pants. 

"Hi, you found the place." He smiled at her. _That smile again. She thought to herself_

"Yeah, nice place you got here."

"It's not a lot, but it's sure cozy."

"I'll say."

"Come on in, I was just finishing up some stuff while I was waiting for the lasagne to be done." He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door. She smelt like lilacs. He liked it. He also liked the red dress she wore. "Have a seat… Have some salad or you can look around. Feel free to look around." _Uh oh, did I sound nervous… anxious… I didn't sound too eager did I?_ Harm was unsure of himself. 

"Thanks for inviting me Harm, you have a great place here." She said sitting down.

"Haha, thanks Mac. Salad?" He offered her the bowl.

"Sure."

"So… what kind of business do you do Miss Mackenzie?"

"Um… I guess I can tell you." She hesitated then began. "I'm just finishing up some legal matters at the local United States Marine base."

"United States Marine?"

"Yes. I'm a Captain with the US Marine Corp."

"A jarhead."

"So I am a jarhead. You?"

"I work… for the government."

Mac caught a tiny pause in his voice as he said it, as though he wasn't sure if she should know what he does for a living.

"You don't kill people do you?" Mac joked nervously

"Haha, no. I don't." Harm looked uncomfortable but he decided to tell her. "I am a diplomat. Here for the meeting at the consulate next week. I decided to come earlier to catch a little break." _Well… that wasn't all a lie._ He thought to himself.

"Diplomat huh?"

"Yep." The two of them looked at each other in silence then the oven bell rang. The lasagne was done.

"So tell me about your family Harm." She said in between bites "What are they like?"

"My family?" He poked the pasta around with his fork, deciding how to tell her about them. "My whole family are diplomats. So I was born into the profession. I did schooling in Oxford, England. And then came back here to the tiny country of Lorthien to run for government." (A/N: Yes, I made up that country. And Yes, it will be explained why a little later simply because I really didn't want to… well… never mind.)

"Wow. And you were born and raised here?"

"Yes. I lived a life of privilege. Sometimes I wish that I didn't." 

"Why?"

"People treat you differently, react differently." Harm took a bite out of his lasagne. "How about you?"

"Me? I was kinda the girl next door. My parents didn't really have a lot of money, but we got by with the simple things. They taught me how to work hard and honestly. I have a brother, 3 years older than me, Eric and a sister 5 years younger than me, Darcy. We lived in the suburbs of Arizona. Sometimes I wished that we had more money so we could buy better things or…"

"Things you wanted?" He finished for her. At her nod, he continued on, "I think you were real lucky Mac. My parents were never around. Even though I got what I wanted, what I wanted most was to have my parents with me. We rarely spent anytime together between my schooling and my dad's kin—" He caught himself and continued, "business duties."

"I guess we were both lucky then."

Silence over took them again as they finished dinner.

"Listen I-" They both said at the same time

"Sorry, you go first." Mac said embarrassed.

"Care for a walk on the beach? It's really nice at night." Harm asked her

"Sure, why not." She smiled and went out the door with him. 

+++

_When did this happen?_ Mac asked herself when she realized that her hand was in his. _Mackenzie, you're getting too attached. You're leaving in TWO DAYS!_

But she did something she should not have done. Sarah glanced over to her mystery man and looked at him. 

"Sarah," He spoke up "I've never felt like this with anyone before."

"Pardon?" Mac just stared at him.

"I'm not sure if you feel the same way but-

"Shut up and kiss me." She simply said. And Harm ----------------

***

Lt. Col. Mackenzie's Apartment.  
2300

The doorbell rang, popping the bubble in Mac's fantasy

"Argh…." Mac dragged herself to the door

"Here's your pizza." It was the pizza boy. She grabbed the pizza and gave him the money.

Before she could forget some of the story, she took the pizza to her desk and continued typing.

+++

And Harm did just that. Then he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

+++

Pls. Review! Thanks for all the reviews so far. J


	4. Reaffrimation

Disclaimer: See ch 1.

Author: J Bear

A/N: Thanks for your note Kathy, I do appreciate it. J Though I have to say that I do concentrate on my studies and am an above average student. I am just not happy about the way my teachers teaches the material, but hey, that's life right? Less of me now, more on story

A/NII: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed. Very nice of you to do so. Those who haven't… Why not? Caprice, Moulin Rouge is by far my favourite movie and used the idea to start the fic, though the rest isn't quite like that. You guys rock!

+++

JAG Headquarters  
2 Years later  
1400

(A/N: Yes, it's me again. It's still the within the Mac's story.)

"Sturgis, do you happen to have the Morain file?" Mac leaned into her partner's office

"Right here Mac." He replied, handing her the file. Within the two years, Sarah Mackenzie had risen up in the ranks, making Major and Lt. Colonel. The unique way in which she conducts herself in court played a large role in her promotions.

"Colonel, Commander? The admiral would like to see you in his office ASAP." Their CO's yeoman said to them at the door. Cocking an eyebrow, Mac told Sturgis to go first.

"Shark bait?"

"Yep."

"Colonel, commander. Have a seat." Admiral AJ Chedwiggen said looking up at them from his desk. "There is going to be a diplomat at the office this afternoon. I'd like one of you to pick him up from Dulles International."

"Diplomat sir?" asked Sturgis

"Yes diplomat. He's the Crowned Prince of Lorthien, here to observe how JAG works in America. Since you have court this afternoon Colonel, Commander, you can pick him up and return here to JAG."

"Aye sir." They both said.

"Good. Dismissed."

+++

"Mr. Foreman, do you have your verdict?" Mac asked from the bench where she was presiding over the case.

"Yes ma'am."

"Will the accused and counsel please rise?" The colonel then refolded the paper handing it back to the bailiff and to the jury. "You may publish your findings."

"Lieutenant Commander Durham, United States Navy, this court finds you guilty of all charges and specifications."

"Court is adjourned."

Taking a deep breath, Mac stood up and left the bench. Walking down the hall, she found herself face to face with the admiral and another man. 

"How'd the case go Colonel?" Chedwiggen asked 

"Guilty on all charges sir." Mac replied, unable to take her eyes off of the familiar face.

"Ah right, Colonel, this is Prince Maxwell Harmon David Rabb II, the Prince of Lorthien." The admiral introduced the man beside her. 

"I know sir." Mac said.

"You do Colonel?" AJ looked at her 

"Aye sir, from uh… The news." 

"Your Highness, this is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, the Chief of staff of JAG ops."

"Nice to meet you, Colonel." He extended his hand to Mac, the same way he had done 2 years ago in Lorthien.  His grasp was strong but gentle, and his eyes still held the mischievous sparkle the first day she met him.

"I as well Har-.. your Highness." She took his hand and bowed her head respectfully. 

"Well, we must continue with the tour, sire." The admiral said. "This way."

"Colonel, nice to meet you again." Harm said as he was leaving.

"Likewise."

_Oh god, what have I done? I knew that night was wrong. But it felt so right. _She thought as she walked away, not knowing Harmon Rabb Jr.'s eyes were on her.

+++

Sarah Mackenzie sank into her comfortable couch after a long day at work. _A very, very long day at work._ She groaned. Not willing to get up and cooked, she called the the pizza place and placed an order on a large pizza, and turned on the television to see what was on.

"-In other news, Maxwell Rabb, the Prince of Lorthien touched down on United States soil today, embarking on furthering diplomatic relations with the US and observe our military. Here's Tony Stanzo with that report—

Mac then flipped the channel, not wanting to hear more, and landed on the Discovery Channel with something on dinosaurs. At the knocking of the door, she grabbed the money for the food off the countertop and opened the door only to find the Lorthien's high and mighty standing on the other side.

+++

A/N: Far fetched? Indeed it is. Review pls. 


	5. explainations

Disclaimer: See ch.1, no reason to repeat myself

Author: J Bear

A/N: Wow… thanks for all your reviews. You guys are great. Though farfetched, I'm glad you stuck with me coz this idea ain't going nowhere out my head. So, without further ado….

+++

Thunder rang through the entire apartment and the rain was continuing to beat down on the windows.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked the dripping wet Prince.

"Came to see you Mac." He replied, "You got any towels?"

"Uh… yeah, c'mon in." She stepped back and allowed him into her apartment. "Uh… what should I call you?"

"Harm will be fine Mac. I'm still the same guy." He laughed

"Right… Towels" The flustered Colonel ran into her closet and grabbed a couple of fresh towels and gave it to Harm. "You lied to me."

"Pardon?"

"You lied. You told me… wait… I see, how could I be so stupid." She exclaimed. "One night stand, was that it? Put your 'princely charm' on an American woman, seeing how she would react?"

"Hey, It- 

But Mac just kept going, "Does it give you satisfaction, your Highness, that your ploy worked?" Harm had just about had it. He clamped his hand over her mouth and shut her up.

"You left without saying good bye." Harm whispered sadly. "You never said good bye."

Slowly, he let his hand down, rubbed his wet hair with the yellow towel and looked away. "I never thought it was a one night stand Mac, no matter what you thought. I felt something there between us. I was willing to pursue it. But you left Mac. You left me and a note by the bed saying you were sorry."

"I slept with the Prince of Lorthien."

"You made love with a man who was falling in love with you."

"We only knew each other for less than a week Harm." Mac looked at him deeply. "I ask again. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"No Harm, the real reason. A prince don't just pop by to say hi."

"You're right. A prince doesn't. But this man does." Harm collapsed on her couch. "I'm still in love with you."

"Stop feeding me lines Harm."

"I don't know what it was Mac, I don't know. That one week changed my life, for once, the great Prince Maxwell the womanizer became transfixed on this American woman who happened to be a Marine captain. I'm not feeding you lines Mac. I'm just telling you the truth."

"You came to tell me the truth?" Mac questioned. She was suspicious, she has had relationships before. One night stands, meaningful relationships, relationships that didn't last that long, Sarah Mackenzie had never had a good track record with men.

"Yes Mac, I came to tell you the truth. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh-huh. In fact, your highness, it is extremely hard to believe." Mac paused and her eyes widened at her thought. "How'd you get here and who knows you're here?"

"All they know is that I was angry and I told my bodyguards off, took the Jeep they gave us when we landed in the states and drove off. I've called them to check in every once in a while."

"But-

"They know never to mess with an angry royal Mac. Especially me." Harm peered at her. He then patted the spot next to him and motioned for her to sit.

"No thanks."

"Sit Mac."

"You can't order me around Rabb. I'm not apart of your country and I don't serve under you."

"Oh?" Harm grinned mischeviously, "I recall differently 2 years ago."

For the first time, he saw the tough as nails Marine redden in her cheeks.

"Is that a blush?" He asked

"Shut up."

"So what do you want to do about this… kind of hanging relationship of ours?"

"What do you mean what do I want to do? You're here for only 2 weeks Harm. You're going to leave and you do have a busy schedule, you can't be angry _all_ the time and well, I doubt that you can make excuses."

Harm just simply smiled at her and said, "The way I see it, we've got 2 choices. 1, we continue our relationship where it left off. Or 2, we can split separate ways and never see each other again, though I must say, I hope not."

"Problems with 1 and 2." Mac glared at him "1. We can't be together for the life of us, your country will never allow it, nor will my country. 2…"

"Yes?"

"I hope I will see you again, so 2 can't be the answer."

"Ah to hell with it Mac."

"For god sakes Harm, you have a country to run. I've got an office to run. We've got separate lives. It should never, _never have crossed paths. But it did."_

"Are you sorry?"

"What?"

"Are you sorry?" He repeated and stared deeply into her eyes.

"No." She whispered. "That week was one of the best times I have had Harm. I'm not sorry for that. But I am sorry for leaving."

They were then interrupted by the door bell. Fearing it was his father's assigned security detail to him, or rather, his bodyguards or advisors, he rushed to the nearest room and closed it. Mac cautiously peered through the peephole only to find an acne covered, gum chewing pizza boy with her pizza in hand. Grabbing the cash, she told him to keep the change and closed the door.

Harm waited a little while, poked his head out of the room and glanced around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for the fresh scent of pizza, he came out.

"You locked yourself in the bathroom Harm?" Mac cocked her eyebrow and snatched a slice of pizza. "Real smart."

This time it was Harm's turn to blush and shyly he asked. "Can I have some of that pizza?"

_It's going to be a long night._ They both thought.

+++

TBC

Whaddid ya think? I'd love some more reviews *looks hopeful* Still a bit far fetched but I hope you're finished reeling from the experience. J Later days. 


	6. Waltz

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 as always

Author: J Bear

A/N: That last chapter was probably the best chapter I've written in a while… And as always, thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Who knows some may come true :) 

+++

The Prince and the Colonel quickly fell into the love affair which they started two years ago. Harm would sneak out during the night to see her. Mac would take time out of her lunch to meet him secretly. The two were happier than they ever were in years. The only person who knew was Harm's closest confidant Jared Maynor. And he said he would keep the secret for them and the two went along with their business.

Soon after, Lorthien's beloved Prince had received an invitation to the NATO ball and he was expected to show. His father called and told him that the country had been accepted in NATO and he, was the one who is supposed to sign the treaty. Harm did hate large parties, regardless of who was there or what it was for. But it was his duty to so he went. 

"Gilbert! Where have you seen my dress uniform?" He asked the servant.

"I have it sire." Gilbert replied handing him the freshly cleaned uniform. The uniform was white and it looked like an old naval uniform with a rope on the side, a sabre attached to the white belt on the side of his pants. A canary yellow with golden lining sash hung from his left shoulder to his waist. The gold buttons shone when the light hit the surface. To complete the ensemble, were the military hat and the white boots. He hated the uniform. It had a high collar and it was stiff. Putting on his gloves, he took a look in the mirror, then took a deep breath and sighed. Telling Jared that he was ready, he was placed into a limousine and taken to the ball. 

"Presenting, Maxwell Harmon David Rabb II, Prince of Lorthien, Duke of Lionbridge." With that, the doors opened and in front of him was the red carpet and a set of stairs leading down to the ballroom. Taking a glance, there were a lot of military personnel. The president was there as well he could see at the back. And a woman on the balcony caught his eye. He smiled and walked down the stairs and walked on to the platform. 

The woman was no longer on the balcony but in his audience, smiling at him. He gave her a knowing look, gave his speech and signed the treaty.

He did small talk with most people in the room and finally, walked up to a group of three people. The male was in the Navy for he had the dress uniform, the other he suspected was his date in a red dress and the other woman needed no introduction.

"Colonel, it's nice to see you again." He said.

"Your highness." She acknowledged. The other two looked at each other and their eyes widened. Mac went on to introduce the two. "This is Lieutenant Bud Roberts, he works with me at JAG operations. And this is his wife, Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts, also working at JAG."

"Hello. How are you two doing this fine evening?" Harm asked the two.

"We're doing fine sir. And you?" Roberts spoke up.

"I'm doing quite well thank you very much."

The band was striking up a new song and Bud excused himself and asked his wife to dance. Grinning, Harm followed suit and asked Mac to dance.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered. Mac was wearing a simple black dress that touched the floor. "You attract a lot of attention."

"Attention?"

"From men. Attention from men."

"Excuse me Prince Maxwell. But it sounds like you're jealous."

"Well I am. I can't help it."

"You're turning a couple of heads as well." She said

"That's a given Mac. I'm the Prince remember?"

"Hm… I forget that sometimes."

Nearing the end of the waltz, Harm dipped her and asked her to meet him out on the balcony later that evening, agreeing, the two went their separate ways.

"Hello Admiral! I just met another two of your staff and was reacquainted with Colonel Mackenzie. She seems to be doing well." He said when he saw the Judge Advocate General. 

"Yes she is sir." The JAG smiled "And it's wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise admiral."

A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne and both men took one.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Harm asked

"I'm not a ball kind of guy sir." He explained, trying not to offend him at the same time.

"That's alright admiral, neither am I." 

Just then, another man came by. Commander Sturgis Turner, Mac's partner, he knew, but pretended he didn't know.

"Admiral, Your Highness." Sturgis nodded their way respectfully.

"Hello and you must be…" Harm questioned

"Commander Sturgis Turner sir. I work for the Admiral here."

"Right. Right. Nice to meet you." They continued their conversation a little longer. Harm took a glance and he knew he had to go. "I'm sorry gentlemen, I see someone I know. Please excuse me."

He quickly made his way to the balcony where Sarah was sitting on a bench beside the gardens. "Hello stranger." She said as she looked around for other people. Being assured that they were not watched and could not be seen by others, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi." He said softly in her ear and brushed his lips across her forehead then lowered his head to kiss her in the lips.

"I love you." She let out. _Where'd that come from? We've been doing this for a little more than a week and I love him? What the hell is happening to me? But she knew perfectly what was happening to her. She was falling in love with him all over again. The gentle way he touched her, the easy smile he showed her when she was around, the way he carried himself with dignity and mutual respect for others, the way he cared about people- The things that would make him a great king and a wonderful lover... the reason why they can never be together._

At that thought, she broke away from him. "But we have to break this off Harm."

"Why?"

"Your kingdom awaits a thousand miles away and my place is here." She swallowed, "You have about 4 days left. It's better if we break it off now than later, spare us the heartbreak."

"You just said you loved me Mac. I feel the same. I love you." He was desperately trying to hang on to her even though he knew she was right.

"It can never be Harm. It can never be."

"I'll abdicate the throne." 

"_What_?" She looked up at him sharply.

"I'll abdicate the throne. It's been going through my mind."

"Harm you can't abdicate with only a week with me. You don't know where the hell this relationship will go!" She exclaimed "What if it doesn't last? You're a good leader Harm. A damned good one. And I'll be damned if I let you abdicate the throne. You'll be a great king."

***

Sarah Mackenzie leaned back from her fantasy story displayed on her screen and was startled to see someone there.

"Harm!" Her eyes widened and she quickly turned off her screen. 

***

A/N: I bet you saw that coming a mile away. The next chapter is already written, there are two versions of it. Depending on how many reviews I get, if a lot then I'll post the continuation one, if not a lot then well… It's gotta be the ending. Am I evil? I certainly am.


	7. Fate

Disclaimers: See Ch. 1

Author: J Bear

A/N: Sorry about that, I had an overload of Chem homework. Don't you hate it when teachers dump everything to you at the last minute before midterms? Well ANYHOO, thanks for the response, I'll be continuing this story… starting with this chapter. :)

***

"Uh… Harm…" Mac said flustered and looked around her, embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Mac… The MacLaren case file remember?" He knocked on her head, "Did you hit your head or something? I called and you told me to come by after my dinner with Sturgis."

"Right, right… How'd you get in?"

"I knocked, you didn't answer, I saw your light on so I used the key you gave me … 3 years ago." He held up the set of keys and jiggled it around.

"Right." She just kept staring at Harm, wondering if he read anything on the screen. 

"Mac! The file."

"Oh right." She quickly went to her briefcase and pulled out a folder and a few notes. Harm was to take over her case regarding Petty Officer Marion MacLaren because she was to be flown to USS Patrick Henry for a new case she is being assigned to. 

Giving her the famous flyboy grin, he thanked Mac and went out the door.

Mac gave a sigh of relief and stood silently, her back to the door, then went back to her computer and turned it on. __

+++

The two weeks were over and the lovers parted, believing it was best to stay out of each other's way. They both had different jobs to do, his weighed a lot more on his shoulders than hers. But they kept in touch by occasional emails and rare phone calls, neither of them acting upon their feelings and kept being 'just friends'.

Mac took a deep breath and strolled through the doors of the bullpen. At her arrival, all activity stopped. There was no sound, no rustling of papers, no clicking of mice and keyboards, no conversations, there was nothing, and all eyes were on her. She found it odd so she kept an eye on the staff and placed her things into the office. When she came out, it was still the same, each and everyone of them with their eye on her. Then she heard: 

"_Mackenzie. Office. Now!"_ The admiral bellowed

She quickened her pace and stepped into the admiral's office. She saw not only the admiral but the SECNAV as well. Finding it odd, she stood at attention and waited for further instructions. 

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" He whispered dangerously

"I don't know what you mean sir." She replied, uncertain of what was going on.

"This Mackenzie. This." He shoved the newspaper that was sitting on his desk into her face. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" 

On a closer look, the Colonel saw herself and a man in the photo in a tight embrace. _Harm._

+++

Harm rode in on his white stallion and placed him into his stall. He then took off his helmet and rubbed the top of his head, at times glancing into the riding helmet itself. 

"Maxwell Harmon David Rabb Jr. You come in here this instant." His father hollered. Hesitant of what was going to happen, he quickened his pace and went into the living room, his boots, face, pants and shirt still dirtied with mud. "You asked for me father?"

"Yes I did. Please enlighten me by explaining this." His father was angry. His ears were turning redder and redder by the minute, there was rage in his usually calm father. The prince examined the paper his father gave him and his pulse quickened. _Uh-oh._

+++

"We are live at Raincastle, Lorthien where Prince Maxwell will be making his brief public statement about the affair he was having with US Marine Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. It seems Prince Maxwell was already betrothed to another woman, Lady Renee Peterson, also of royal blood. The parliament is in session to discuss the prince's future and the fate of his relationship with both women and the country. Oh and here comes the prince now." The reporter quickly signalled the camera man to focus on the podium where Harm was stationing himself. 

Taking a deep breath, he looked through the statement before him and decided he didn't need anyone dictating this part of his life, and began the statement he prepared.

"Yesterday, photographer Michael Brumby, of the Australian Associated Press, released a photograph to the public. I will confirm that that photograph was indeed of US Marine Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie and myself. And before any questions about this arise, Lady Peterson is still, to my knowledge, my fiancée. I will take your questions now." He nodded to the reporter in the front.

"Rick Mayland, Associated Press. What is going to happen to your engagement to Lady Peterson?"

"My engagement is currently on hold. It is an arranged engagement so I have no idea what her lady's family is going to do nor my family just yet."

"Candace Simpson, Raincastle Tribune. Is there dispute over if you're still going to run the country after your father's retirement or death?"

"Parliament is currently deciding what to advise my father to do about my relationship with both women and if I should or should not be taken off as heir to the throne."

"Andy Lockwood, Washington Post. And what about your relationship with Colonel Mackenzie?"

"We have a close friendship."

"Mason Carter, Lorthien Star. Are you in love with Colonel Mackenzie?"

All became quiet as they waited for the answer. Harm stood silent in thought. And at JAG, Colonel Mackenzie's eyes were glued to the television screen.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked to his advisors who were giving him the signal not to answer. But he also knew that not answering would bring an even larger dent between him and Mac. 

"Yes. Ms. Carter. I am in love with Colonel Mackenzie. That'll be all." He then retreated back through the door he came through.

Then all hell broke loose in the press room. 

At JAG, Colonel Mackenzie gave a small smile and turned around, only to find half of the staff glancing at her again. "Okay, show's over, back to work." She barked then went back to her office. 

Their fate is now resting on the Lorthien government's decision. All they could do now, is wait.

+++

A/N: Whaddaya think? As usual, reviews pls. Thanks.


	8. The wait

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Author: J Bear

A/N: Wow… thanks for the responses… It means a lot. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter and don't forget to review!

USS Patrick Henry  
1545

"Colonel?" The petty officer peered into the legal room, checking for Mac

"Yes petty officer?" She replied not looking up from her note taking of her recently assigned case.

"Phone call for you ma'am." He paused. "It's Commander Rabb."

Mac got up, thanked him and went to the phones. "Hey Harm."

_"Hey Mac.__ How is it going over there?"_

"It's alright. I think I've got a pretty good case."

_"Um… sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if this was all the notes you have on the MacLaren case."_

"What do you mean everything's the- oh wait you mean the charts… some of it is on my computer."

_"What's it doing there?"_

"It's a long story. It's under the Cases file folder in My Documents, under the name mmclaren. It's got all the charts, data from the aircraft and some more of the legal notes. Feel free to use my house keys again Harm." She explained. 

"Alright. I'll go over after work. Good luck on your case Mac. See ya." With that he hung up.

_Oh no, the story…. _Mac groaned and hoped that he wouldn't stumble upon it.

***

Mac's Apartment  
2200

Harm took the courtesy of getting Mac's mail for her and placed them on the counter. Then quickly went to her computer and turned it on. 

_Let's see… My Documents… click that… then cases… then… mmclaren. Ah there…_ He double clicked on the file name, then the mouse moved last second and he double clicked a file named _royalty_. _Oops. Hey wait a minute… what the hell is this?_ Curious, he began reading.

+++

In the dimly lit room, Prince Maxwell sat hunched over with his hands behind his head and his arms on his knees. On occasion, he would look to the door then continue staring at the floor, waiting for parliament to end. _If only… he thought to himself. Mac was right, they were from different worlds and they should never have met… __and fall in love. He smiled sadly to himself and thought about her. Oh she was beautiful, more beautiful than any other women he has ever known. She captivated his mind, his body and more so, his soul. He was in love all right; he was in love with her, not Lady Renee Peterson. _

He looked up again at the sound of the door opening and his father entered then closed the door. Harm swallowed as his father sat next to him on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Harmon Rabb Sr. began speaking:

"Your mother and I are very much in love even though our marriage was arranged."

"I know." His son replied quietly. "But it's not the same."

"You and Lady Peterson could be happy too."

"I can't stand being in a room with Peterson for a minute, let alone forever."

"I'll have to agree to the fact that she is… what's the word?" the King cocked his head in thought.

"Annoying?" Harm supplied.

"Sure you can call it that." They both had a nice chuckle. "Are you in love with her, son?"

"Yeah dad, I am." The younger Rabb licked his lips and continued on. "I can't stop thinking about her, dad. Her expressive eyes, the way she looks in the moon light, the way she walks, the smile on her face, the most I miss about her is her soul. She's incredibly generous, but firm, strong willed and graceful. God, when she comes into a room, you're immediately drawn to her." He then looked at his old man. "Dad, I've never felt this way before. Before her, there was only the kingdom, my inheritance, the world. I was prepared for that. But her… she just…"

"Caught you by surprise?" His dad said and gave him a light smile. "I felt the same way with your mother."

"I was ready to abdicate the throne with only 2 weeks on the belt with her. That's how sure I was. I still am dad. I still am."

"Who's going to take over then when I'm gone?"

"Cousin Elliot seems to be eager to do the job."

"Elliot knows squat about running the country. The Colonel is right about one thing, you are the best man for the job."

"The… Colonel?" He looked at his father sharply. "You talked to Mac? How is she? Is she alright? Is she-

"She's fine son, just a little shaken up by your public statement. And you're right, she is beautiful and strong too from what I heard from her."

"I need her dad. I need her."

The door opened again to reveal the King's Aide. He bowed his head to the two royals and told them that parliament has reached a decision. With a heavy sigh, Harmon Rabb Jr. walked into the living room, there in the middle of the room sat the country's Prime Minister, Martin Leroy. 

***

Mac's Apartment  
0030

"Oh Mac." Harm whispered to himself.

***

A/N: Next Chapter is already half done guys… :) Okay… pls review. 


	9. Hostage

Disclaimer: Take the door to your right then continue on down the stairs to your left, on passing the hobo on the corner of the street, make a left and go to the store marked **_'DPB's'_** and in the store open a book called JAG and on the first sentence, See Ch. 1, is the disclaimer for the story.

Author: J Bear

A/N: Thanks a ton for the reviews everyone. I thought it wasn't very fair of me to leave you with a short chapter so… Here's the next chapter.

***

Days gone had by without anything, any word. Mac sat alone in the kitchen when the telephone rang. She hurriedly picked it up and an eager hello left her lips.

"Hey honey." It was her mother.

"Hi mom." She greeted her tiredly.

"Have you heard anything?"

"About?" 

"That prince you were seeing…" and in the background, she could hear her sister Darcy shouting in the background. _"Yeah! What about that cute guy? He has got one good looking ass!"_

Mac got a good laugh out of that comment and said to her mother: "Tell Darcy I'm still waiting for the call."

"How are you holding up Sarah?"

"I could be better."

"Well if you hear anything…"

"I'll call you mom, bye." And she placed the receiver back. Sighing she went to her freezer and took out that large tub of ice cream, turned on the television, sat back on the comfy couch and put her legs up. Now this, is life. She thought to herself. Just when she was into the final hour of horror movie marathon on some Space channel, she heard someone at the door knock. 

Mac opened the door and on the other side was the prince of Lorthien, standing there with flowers in his hand, a smile on his face and his eyes again twinkling with mischievous. "Hello" He said

"Hi…" She couldn't help herself and smiled back at him. "Are those for me?"

"Oh these?" He gestured to the flowers. "Naw, it's for my other girlfriend who happened to be in America."

"Ha ha, very funny Harm" She took the flowers and let him in.

"Miss me?" He asked leaning in for a kiss

"Sure did." She answered and turned away so that his lips brushed her face. "So what happened?"

"You do know I'll give up everything for you right?"

"Like what?"

"I've already given up Renee. The parliament is sceptical about you being the choice for my bride, but they're willing to see. The Prime Minister believes that no one can deny love so there really isn't any point in telling me what to do, because I'll do it anyway."

"Oh? And your decision your highness?"

"You. My decision is to stay with you and see where this relationship of ours goes." Then a thought struck him. "What happened with you?"

"Oh the media blitz, they died down after 2 days. SECNAV wants me butchered because of the scandal and how it almost cost the country's diplomatic relations with your country. The admiral was angry at first but decided that my personal life was my personal life."

"And you're okay?"

"I'm okay Harm. Now kiss me before I lose my mind."

He gladly complied.

***

Mac's Apartment  
1820

Mac frowned at the computer screen. _I didn't write that… But she did find one thing familiar. She flashed back to that day…_

_"That's why I left, Harm, there is no us. There's you and Renee. What are you willing to give up to have me? Mic gave up the Navy and his country. Would you sacrifice your girlfriend?"___

_"What, you're testing me?"___

_"Well, would you?"___

_"What if I did?"___

_"Answer the question."___

_"As long as you answer mine."___

_"I'm so sick of this dance."___

She licked her lips and sighed. Then she noticed on the bottom of the page there was a little note, written in 3 font. Small, but not unnoticeable.

_Hey Mac,  
 I saw your story, I'm sorry but I clicked on the wrong file. It was right underneath the McLaren file. I finished the story for you, what you saw was only the first part. You'll have to come to dinner with me to get more. Let's have a second chance. Amonté's, 1900. Dress casual.  
 H._

***

A/N: Not as great as the others but still, it's critical, but…. Hey, next chapter gets interesting… I hope. Pls. Review.


	10. Dinner and Water Guns

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Author: J Bear

A/N: I'm glad y'all are liking this so far. As usual, if you can just drop me a review, that'll be great. 

Amonté's  
1900

"Miss Mackenzie?" The waiter asked Mac. At her nod, he directed her to an empty table on the balcony. It was a warm and refreshing night, so she was dressed in a casual loose tanned shirt with a pair of black dress pants. She looked at her watch and wondered where Harm was. Then she saw a familiar figure heading her way and she smiled.

"Sorry about that, the Beltway was kind of jammed." He told her

"The Beltway? Where were you?"

"Ah… finishing off some research across town, went home, took a nice shower, got dressed then came here." He took his seat and lifted the menu. "Got any ideas about what to eat?"

"The grilled steak sounds good. You?"

"Ah, the dead cow, good choice Mac." He smirked at her. "I'm thinking the Mozzarella Chicken Alfredo."

"Well… at least it's not fully rabbit food."

The waiter came and he took their orders and left a bottle of chilled Sparkling Apple Cider with Harm. Thanking him, he poured some for Mac and himself and stuck it back into the bucket. 

"You can order something else to drink Harm, don't have to drink the same thing I do." Mac looked at him.

"That's alright Mac, I'll have whatever drink you're having."

"So…"

"So you're wondering about the story aren't you?" Harm asked her. 

"You took it hostage." She replied

"Yes, yes I did." He smiled at her. "How'd you like that chapter?"

"I wasn't going to write that Harm."

"Oh?" Her best friend frowned

"What did you think about it?" 

"I personally liked Prince Max…" He said wryly "It mirrors our life if we were under different circumstances."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" She remembered back to Sydney, on the ferry- The day that would have changed everything.

"Look Mac, I'm willing to give us a try."

She looked sharply at him and cocked her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Look, I know I've made some horrible mistakes in the past… oh… few years. And well, I know I really don't deserve a second chance, but I'd like to take a crack at it. Mac, I want you in my life not only as a best friend, but as something more…" Harm was rambling and he knew it. "You know what I mean?"

"No, enlighten me." She liked to see him squirm.

"I'm in love with you." He blurted out. 

"I'm in love with you too. So what are we going to do about it?"

The pair smiled at each other and the same waiter came back with their orders. 

"We'll see." Harm said. He had got everything planned out. 

"So where's this next chapter of our… alternate life?"

"Right here." He patted his shirt's breast pocket and took out a floppy disk.

+++ The story +++

It was summer and 2 months past their fiasco, and they continued their relationship as though it was never interrupted. The prince stayed in Washington as Lorthien's ambassador to United States, as agreed with the Prime Minister and the Parliament of Lorthien. He was falling in love with her more and more each day.

"Mmm… that feels good." She said to him as he was brushing his lips on the back of her neck, his arms encircling her waist. The phone suddenly rings and Mac reaches out for the phone, still in Harm's embrace.

"Mackenzie."

"Hey honey."

"Oh hi mom." Harm was nuzzling her neck and she swatted his arm, then mouthed _It's my mother, so behave._

"Just called to remind you about the reunion."

Ruth Mackenzie had called her daughter before about the upcoming family reunion. It was fun and rambunctious. The Mackenzie clan was large and they all lived in either Washington or around Washington. And Mac loved the atmosphere and everything about these reunions. Whoever could come would be there. This year's were going to be held in Washington at her parent's home.

"Right mom, I'll be there." Mac paused for a moment in thought "Hey mom, can I bring someone with me?"

"Sure hon. I'll see you on this weekend. Bye!" And Ruth hung up.

"Hey Harm, are you doing anything this weekend?" She asked him.

"Nope. Why?" He looked at her curiously.

"Family reunion in the suburbs. It's going to be fun. You don't have to come though. It's going to be huge. And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…" 

"I'm not going to feel uncomfortable Mac. I'll be glad to come along. I mean, if your family will have me."

"Of course they will Harm. Now care for some dinner?"

Mackenzie Home.  
16 Lawson Rd.  
1220

"Honey! We're out of ice!" Ruth shouted from the kitchen to her husband Joe in the backyard. Everyone was already there, all that was missing was Mac and her guest. And she had a very good idea about who it was. 

Just then, a bag of ice dropped in front of her.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked behind her.

She turned around and embraced her Sarah.

"When did you get here?" Ruth inquired.

"Just now, the front door was unlocked mom."

Harm was standing at the doorway watching the mother and daughter reunion. Noticing him, Ruth looked to her daughter.

"Mom, this is Harmon Rabb Jr. Harm, this is my mom Ruth."

"Ah the infamous mother of Sarah. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He took her hand and shook it. 

"Please, it's Ruth. It gets confusing here if you keep calling me ma'am or Mrs. Mackenzie. So use Ruth." She stated

"I'm going to get the bags from the jeep Mac. I'll be back." Nodding in the women's direction, he left for the door.

"He's handsome." Ruth said and smiled wryly then added "Darcy's right, he does have a nice butt."

"Mom!"

Giving her daughter another hug and went back to putting the ice into the cooler.

"So how is this going to work Sarah? The reunion's all week long! And you've got work."

"Well… I got 5 days leave approved."

"That's great honey. Go say hi to your father."

+++ 2 hours later +++

The kids were staring at Harm, who was standing there in front of them. He drew out a water gun from the back of his pants, and then grinned evilly. The kids ran screaming and laughing.

"Come back here!" He shouted. Harm stalked the grounds looking for kids and the adults were smiling at the new arrival, who was in fact a big kid himself. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him and quickly snatched whoever it was up. To his surprise, it was Ben, the 5 year old nephew of Sarah's. He giggled as Harm tucked him into his arm. 

"So Ben, where is everyone?" He asked him.

"I ono." The 5 year old answered him.

"Hmm…." Then put Ben down. When Harm turned around he faced a barrage of streaming water, he was then soaked from head to toe. Cocking his eyebrow, he ran after the culprits who were trying to escape.

Mac and her cousin Lori stopped talking for a second and looked towards the sounds of screaming and laugher, only to find Harmon Rabb Jr. chasing 5 year olds and 6 year olds.

"Hey Mommeeeeeeeee" One little girl, Debra said to Lori and kept running. 

"Hello ladies." Harm got there huffing and puffing "Can't talk right now, got 5 and 6 year olds to catch." Gave Mac a kiss on the cheek and kept running.

"Well he's hot." Lori said gesturing at the man "He's Harm isn't he?"

"Yep."

"Don't seem like the prince material."

Within the first two hours of the reunion, Harm had turned around the misconceptions the family had first thought about him and was they had become more at ease with him. Harm himself was enjoying every minute that he has had with the Mackenzie's and they in turn have adopted him as part of the family. Then by the night the reunion ended, Ruth pulled Mac aside and told her: "This is the one." But Mac had already known that. 

***

Mac's Apartment  
2345

The colonel smiled at the heart warming chapter that her flyboy had written. Then she noticed as she did with the previous chapter, he had added an extra note:

_Sarah, the admiral has ordered us to take 15 days of leave, starting tomorrow. Meet me at my apartment at 0900. Love, H._

***

A/N: How was it? Pls. Review…


	11. If Fate was in the Stars

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Author: J Bear

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, it's been pretty hectic these two weeks, n' the teachers weren't helping with the piling on of midterm… stuff… then the cold/flu/allergy came on and… well… it wasn't a pretty sight. Anyhoo, here's the chapter.

Rabb's Apartment  
0845

Harm let the warm water run through his hair and down his skin. It was soothing to him and calmed his nervousness at the thought of Mac coming over. "It's just Mac." He said to himself, "Your best friend, c'mon Rabb, you've had her over before." _But not like this. And he was right, it was never like this. The evening before ended with him walking her to her apartment and a parting kiss on the cheek. Harm was pacing himself, trying not to go too fast with the relationship._

At the ring of the doorbell he shook himself out of his reverie quickly turned off the shower and put on a pair of boxers. Then he ran out to get the door only to find Sarah Mackenzie gaping at him, closing the door behind her. 

"You've been working out Harm?" she smiled wryly, glancing up and down. There were water droplets on his body and his hair was damp and matted.

"Heh…" he blushed. "Uh… make yourself at home Mac. I'll just… uh… change."

"Oh, don't change on my behalf."

Throwing her a look over the shoulder, Harm retreated back to his bedroom and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a fresh black shirt. He heard clanging on the kitchen and leaned back to take a look. Mac had her head in the fridge, looking for food.

"Care for some eggs?" He asked her, walking down the steps. 

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry."

"You're always hungry." That remark earned him a playful punch on his arm. Then he took out a couple of eggs and the bacon he kept in the fridge for when Mac came around. Mac helped out by putting on a pot of coffee. At his look of warning, she assured her partner that the coffee is in fact 'wimpy squid coffee'. He rolled his eyes and returned to the eggs.

"So, what do you have planned for our… 15 days of leave?" Mac asked him, leaning on the countertop, admiring his handsome face. He looks so cute when he's concentrating… on eggs too no less.

"Oh I don't know, a trip here, a trip there, some food here, take 'Sarah' out for a ride." He pushed the bacon around. "Or something like that."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

***

Same place  
0930

They had finished breakfast and Mac was nursing a cup of coffee on the couch while Harm was answering a phone call.

"Yes… No… Uh… Mo-om! I really can't. Uh-huh. Well… Okay… Great! Alright, have fun. Bye. Thanks. Yeah, love you too." Harm ended the call and placed the phone down gently. 

"And how is your mom doing?"

"She and Frank are going to New York to see 'the sights'" 

"Fun." She replied, taking a sip of black coffee. "Well? How about our 15 days?"

"Well…" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Go back to your place and pack what you need for a day. I'll pick you up an hour from now."

"An hour… to pack?" she frowned. "I don't need an hour to pack. And where are we going?"

"You will understand why you need an hour when I give you this." Harm hands her a slip of paper with a web address, a login and a password. Puzzled, she looked at him strangely. "You'll see." He says and Mac goes to the door.

Harm stops her before she opens it and places a soft brief kiss on her lips. Satisfied, he smiles, opens the door for her. "An hour, Mac. An hour."

+++STORY+++

It was a full moon. Harm stood on the precipice and stared down at the city of Washington. It was where he could hear no cars honking, people talking or yelling, but the sounds of a bird chirping in the distance or wind blowing by his ear. It was the place he collected his thoughts. Many nights, he would leave the embassy, away from his work and his colleagues, and come to this place where a certain sense of peace would wash over him. And tonight, unlike many nights, he went into the pocket of his blazer and drew out a box. He opened it and there it shone in the moonlight. Worry and uncertainty outlined in his face, Harm closed the box, let the breath he was holding out and stuffed it back into his blazer. With that, he turned on his heels and left for the car.

+++

The doorbell rings at Mac's apartment, and she stuffed the final piece of cake into her mouth, took a sip of coffee and went to open the door. When she did, Harm stood there with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His hand holding a single red rose as usual and handed it to her. 

"You look like you haven't slept for a while Harm." She said worried.

"I'll be fine. I've just been kind of swamped at the embassy that's all." He replied, "You called?"

"Yeah, actually, I've been ordered to take days of leave. So strange, I just took 5 like… 4 months ago."

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow

"Uh-huh, so I'll be around lot more often."

"I think I like that." Harm said gathering her into his arms. "I've been also ordered… by my father."

"For what?" She looked sharply at him

"To go back to Lorthien"

"Why?"

"Well… I did your… version of meet the family… and I must say a very large and loving family, now it's your turn."

"Uh…" Mac was unsure. They were just ordinary people as Harm had said but they were still royals. She didn't know how to act towards them or around them. Then she suddenly found her slippers very interesting. Harm lifted her face so that she would be looking at him.

"Please?"

"Harm, I…" She paused "Look meeting your family is a big deal to me. They are the head of a freaking country. Royalty. I mean, how would it play out? I don't want to make a mistake. Making a mistake would mean…" Harm touched her lips with his index finger.

"My family's going to love you Sarah. And I'll love you no matter what happens." He reached into his blazer and-

+++END+++

"What the…" She was frustrated and narrowed her eyes. When she returned to her apartment she quickly packed for the 'trip' then put the disk into the computer and read the story. "Argh… how could you Harmon Rabb." Mac moved scrollbar up and down to make sure she didn't miss anything and she didn't miss anything. The story ended with an 'and'. 

"How could I what?" A voice asked behind her. Mac jumped.

"You have got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"First off, coming up behind me, second, leaving me hanging here with nothing left but an 'and'. Who the hell ends their chapter with an 'and'"

"Me." Harm grinned at her response, it was just what he expected to be and he was relishing it. "Ready to go?"

"I'll be ready once you finish the damn sentence."

"Tsk tsk tsk, we're a frustrated person today aren't we?"

"Damn it Harm finish it."

"Oh my… Is the marine begging?" He asked cockily

"Marines don't beg, Squid." Mac glared at him. "We order."

"That's great Mac, but the problem with that is I've got the story and you don't." He smirked and lifted up her luggage "Is this it?"

"Wonderful, the squid is taunting me... Yeah, that's the luggage." Exasperated, she gave in and hoped that he would somehow finish the damn sentence soon or she'll rip his head off. The colonel shut off the computer and followed her flyboy out the door.

***

A/N: Well? So? How was it? Will you PLEASE let me know. 


	12. Tailgate

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Author: J Bear

A/N: Don't you just love the holidays? Again, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter!

"Ha-arm…" Mac wailed

"Ma-ac" He mocked her back with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I don't see anything but cars." She glared at him

"Hey, what do you expect? It's the Beltway. I told you to get ready earlier but noooo you left a bag in your room." Harm rolled his eyes and leaned against the driver door of his Lexus.

Mac did indeed forget a bag. Before getting on the Beltway, she realized that she left her toiletries, her pyjamas, and her reading material in the smaller bag. Harm however, didn't think it was necessary to go back and get it, and that she could sleep in the nude. Despite that and the warning look Mac gave him that could kill someone, he made the turn and went back. They've been on the Beltway for an hour now.

"C'mon! Move your asses people." Mac yelled. He chuckled at Mac's comment and reached back to remove an envelope sitting on top of his jacket and passed it to his partner.

"What's this?" She asked

"The answers to your questions."

Inside the envelope were two plane tickets and a bunch of papers neatly folded and stapled at the corner. First, she took out the plane tickets to check the destination.

"La Jolla?" She looked at Harm, eyes wide with surprise "First class?"

"Only the best for my jarhead."

"Harm…"

"We're there." He said pulling into the airport parking lot. He paid his fee with the parking attendant and turned into the designated spot. The two lawyers grabbed their bags and headed for the entrance. 

They checked their stuff at security, closely scrutinized, handed over their passport. At the sight of them being from the military service, the staff gave them a nice handshake, a smile and a pat on the back, and a thanks for protecting the country.

Mac was knew what the pieces of paper was in the envelope. She sat down, looked at the time, seeing that there was another half an hour till the flight leaves, she quickly unfolded the pieces of paper and started reading.

+++Story+++

And drew out an envelope with the royal seal of Lorthien. 

"Here" He said giving it to her "An invitation, directly from my father."

Mac cautiously took it and opened it. Taking a deep breath, she gingerly unfolded the letter…

_From the desk of Harmon Rabb I, King of Lorthien_

_Dear Sarah,_

_My son has done nothing but talk about you for the past couple of months. Everything from your abilities as a lawyer and a marine to you being his friend, his confidant and his love. Never have I ever heard him that happy. He says he's a lucky man to have you. I hope I can meet this woman that gave him this joy in his life. Please except this as an invitation and I look forward to meeting you. _

_Regards,_

_Harmon Rabb I,  
King of Lorthien_

She looked it over again and swallowed before looking up and meeting his eyes. 

"So what do you say Sarah?" He asked her softly, pleading for a yes in his head.

"Let me go pack first Harm." She told him, went to her room and took out a suitcase.

For Harm, it was a sigh of relief and grasped the box in his blazer and slowly took it out. He opened the box again. It was still there, it was simple, but to him, it spoke volumes.

"Harm?"

At her calling he quickly put the box back into his pocket and peered into her room.

"I don't have the clothes that I think would please your parents."

"Mac. Anything is fine. My parents are simple people." He told her exasperated.

"But-

"No buts Mac. C'mon, the flight leaves soon. I can buy you anything when we get there."

There was a limo that waited for them at the apartment building. A man in a black suit and an earpiece bowed to Harm and opened the door for the two. Within a half an hour, they arrived at a private airport and they were on their way.

+++END+++

"I got ripped off." Mac exclaimed, turning to the extra pages, only to find them blank. There wasn't even one word on any of them. 

"Time to go." Harm said to her.

"Hey wait, where's the rest of this?"

"It's with me of course."

"Then why the hell did you leave blank pages?"

"For something for you to do on the flight." He gave her his flyboy grin "C'mon."

"I can't believe this. You did it again. What happens next?"

"Well you'll have to wait and see Mac. Now c'mon." He said pulling her to the terminal

"Argh… how could you do this?"

"Because I can."

"You're so infuriating."

"Thanks, that's why you love me." Harm said with a smile "Now come on Mackenzie."

***

A/N: Pattern? Oui. Review? Yes please


	13. Eternity

Disclaimer's: See Ch. 1

Author: J Bear

A/N: Sorry for the delay, had a load of work to do… stupid chem teacher. Well anyways, the craziness has kinda died down. Here's the next chapter. C'mon guys, more reviews! Check out my short story too aptly named 'The Coffee Shop'!

La Jolla  
1625

"Harm, where exactly are we going?" She asked him. They were in a Jeep that is supposedly Harm's stepfather's on a highway headed southbound somewhere, and Harm won't tell her. Every time she asked, he just smiled and kept driving. Ten minutes later, he turned on to the exit- Harbour Front.

The jeep pulled into a road with a view of the Pacific Ocean and a marina. Harm then drove the car into the marina's parking lot and parked on a marked 'Reserved Spot', placed that parking permit on the window and grabbed their stuff from the trunk. Mac took a deep breath and grabbed her bags from him then followed him down the boardwalk next to the parking lot.

Then they were there. Mackenzie discovered that their destination was a ship. A simple, elegant sail ship. It was white in colour with a blue stripe, aptly named…

"Eternity?" She lifted both her eyebrows and looked at Harm incredulously. He flashed her his flyboy grin, shrugged and went into the ship. Inside was beautiful- Mahogany wood walls, wooden frames with photos and paintings, on the corner was a small kitchen with an equally small refrigerator.  She glanced around and noticed there was television on board, but no cable, only a DVD player and a VCR. The couch was black leather; in front of it was a coffee table, with a note attached to a vase of fresh flowers. 

"Hey Harm! There's a note for you." Mac shouted to Harm who was in the bedroom unpacking. 

"Oh thanks Mac. By the way, your room is that way." He took the note and pointed in the opposite direction from his bedroom. Thanking him, she went into the room and through her stuff on the soft queen sized bed. Cocking her head, she noticed a laptop on the dresser. She smiled and lifted the top. 

***

Outside, Harm was reading the note his mother had wrote for him.

_My son,_

_If you had told me sooner about this, it would have been a little better because I would have been better prepared for you. But since it is Sarah you're bringing, I guess the flogging can wait. I've put the items you requested in the fridge. The laptop and the floppy disk are on your desk. I hope that when I get back Harm, I would have a future daughter-in-law waiting. Frank and I will be back in 12 days. The house is always open if you need anything. _

_Mom.___

He folded back the note together and put it in his jean back pocket. He sighed a little as he made his way towards the fridge to grab the pre-made deli sandwiches that his mom took the liberty of making the day before. 

"Mac!" He yelled out "You want lunch?"

"Sure" She said, poking her head out from the room. "It's beautiful down here."

"Yeah, it's custom made. Ham and Swiss or Tuna?" Harm lifted the two plates with sandwiches up.

"Uh… Tuna."

They sat down with their sandwiches and juice from the fridge. Harm was telling her about the ship. It was built by Frank's brother in San Diego, brought down to La Jolla afterwards as a gift to Frank. It could be powered by the wind or the turbine and screws at the back. There was a wheel to steer up on deck and he told her to be careful when she was on the deck because "when the wind blows, the masts holding the sails swing back and could wack you in the head real hard." He motioned for her to get up and go with him to the deck. They were about to leave the docks. 

***

It's been seven days and Sarah Mackenzie hasn't seen a single sheet of paper or a shred of evidence that Harm was going to give her the next chapter of the story. She was impatient. And she didn't like the feeling. So she went looking for her best friend… and _lover. It felt good to say that. She thought to herself. "Lover." She repeated it to herself out loud, and sighed. _

But something stuck out at the back of her mind. Marriage. In the story, he was going to propose to her. The thought of it gave a warm flush to her face. What it would be like to married to Harmon Rabb Jr. The thought of Harm settling down might have been laughable a week ago but after getting to know the romantic side of him, she changed her mind. Everything he has done for the past seven days have made her happier than she has been in years. She felt much more content and satisfied and she could sense that it was the same with him. _Mrs. Sarah Rabb. She contemplated. _Mrs Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb. Mac Rabb._ Mac laughed out loud. But there were concerns. If they were to be 'engaged' or even 'married', they would be working apart. And that didn't sit very well with her. Harm and her made a great team, despite all the bickering and arguing. _Mrs. Sarah Rabb.__

She finally found him on the deck watching the ocean pass by and the sun draw closer and closer to the water. There were shadows cast on his face and it made him more handsome. _And that tight white tank top doesn't hurt either. _She thought bemusedly and walked over to tap him on the shoulder. 

"Hey." He said softly and pulled her closer to him, taking in the feel and the smell of her, never wanting to let go.

"Hey yourself." Mac said "When are you giving me the next chapter?"

"Sometime soon."

"And is Prince Harmon going to propose to his beloved Colonel?" she hinted to him, hoping he would take the bait. And he did.

"I don't know maybe."

"He does seem to want to propose."

"Are we still talking about the story?"

"I don't know, you tell me Harm."

"Are you ready for marriage?"

"I don't know." Mac took a deep breath and turned to face him, "I mean, I do want to be married. But am I ready? I just don't know Harm. What does it mean to be ready for marriage?"

"Oh." He said simply. And a long pause followed.

"Were you going to ask me?" She asked

"I guess you'd never know." He lifted and eyebrow and left for the kitchen.

"Hey wait." Sarah grabbed his arm and spun him around. "I love you."

The corners of Harm's mouth started to lift and he said the three most important words to her. "I love you."

***

A/N: Short, I know. Next Chapter comin' soon. I hope you like this one, I know it wasn't my best work. But eh. Pls, do me another favour and REVIEW people. I don't know what you think if you don't REVIEW. Say it with me now. RE-VIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W. Thank you.


End file.
